Something There That Wasn't There Before
by Duck and Dinky
Summary: After a small fire in the school, Professor X hatches a plan to raise the money for repairs. But will starring in a pantomime together bring Logan and Marie closer, or could it be the wedge that pushes them apart? Insanity in honour of Hugh's pantomime.


A/N: Well hello all my dear fellow X-Men lovers! Duck and I were sitting bored one afternoon and were having very mad ideas. We had probably had too much sugar knowing us. And so, being insane, we decided to write this mad idea down. (And I get to write the author's note- yay!!!) This is for fun- so read and enjoy! (But let us know what you think, of course!) Lalala!!! Oh, and Duck says I have to tell you that we make no apologies for the insanity of this fic- so read at your own risk!!! We cannot be held responsible!!! There. I think that's all. Ok. Read ahead!

_~Dinky and Duck._

P.S. lalalalalalaaaa- Wolvie is a porn star!!!!!!!!!!!

**Something There That Wasn't There Before**

Chapter One

"You're _what?!_" 

Professor Xavier, headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, folded his hands calmly on his desk and stared at his second-in-command. 

"_We _are putting on a pantomime, Scott. We need to raise money to repair the west wing after the fire last month." Scott stared at the professor in disbelief. There had always been times when he'd worried about the professor's sanity, but never so much as today. _He's gone mad. He's actually gone mad. _He frowned, struggling to hide his confusion.

"But… a pantomime? Aren't there too few of us?" Xavier shook his head with a smile.

"Not once the older students are involved. I'm sure you'll cope admirably. Just treat it as a rather unusual mission… with singing." Scott's eyes bulged. _Singing? There's singing now?_ He opened his mouth to protest, but Storm beat him to it.

"What pantomime, Professor?" Scott glared at her. He could see the strain on her face from trying not to laugh. It was matched by the Professor's answering chuckle.

"I thought we might try one of my old favourites. How do you feel about Sleeping Beauty?" Scott couldn't restrain himself. 

"I am _not _wearing tights!" Storm snorted, and Scott felt the insistent tingle in the back of his mind that he associated with Jean. _You don't mind when we play Romeo and Juliet, _she whispered telepathically. 

"How about Beauty and the Beast?" the Professor amended tactfully. The silence that greeted his question was obviously enough agreement for him. "That's settled, then. Now, down to business. We really ought to hold auditions, but perhaps you would prefer to discuss the parts instead?" Again, silence reigned in his office. "Any ideas for our Belle?" Xavier asked hopefully. 

Scott looked at Jean in despair. To his horror, her eyes were gleaming thoughtfully. She glanced at him, speaking through the special mind-link they'd always shared. 

_Rogue and Wolverine. _Scott frowned.

_What?_

_Rogue and Wolverine as Beauty and the Beast. _Scott snorted with laughter. Unfortunately, as no one else around the table had heard the unspoken conversation, it caused a number of strange looks from his companions. He looked up nervously. 

"Uh… old joke," he muttered. He flicked his gaze back to Jean. 

_Well? What do you say? _she asked tersely. _It would be sweet, don't you think? _Without waiting for an answer, she spoke so that the rest of the room could hear her. 

"What about Rogue? I don't know if she can act, but she's got that innocent Southern charm." The Professor scribbled something on a sheet of paper as Jean kicked Scott under the table.

"Wolverine!" he blurted out before she could kick him again. "As the Beast," he elaborated as everyone looked his way. "Because he's… hairy. And growls a lot." Storm tipped her head to one side, considering.

"I guess he is kind of the obvious choice," she said slowly. "Because of the, uh, growling." 

"All right, then." Charles took control of the meeting once more before it descended into further madness. "We have our title roles. Shall we continue?" 

~

"So what did he say about your work?"

"That I didn't put enough effort in." Jubilee sighed dramatically. "After all that time I spent on that stupid paper, I'm accused of not putting in enough effort."

"Life's a bitch," Kitty drawled with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get over it." It was after class, and the three girls were making their way back to their room. They were outside the door when a voice hailed them from down the corridor. It was Storm, looking distinctly pleased with herself.

"The Professor would like to see you," she told them. "In his office. Now." 

"What did we do?" asked Jubilee nervously. Storm only smiled mysteriously. 

"You'll see," she said, drifting on down the corridor. The three girls looked at each other anxiously. Finally, Rogue set off ahead of them. 

"Come on," she called back. "Unless you want to get in trouble for being late, too." The other two hurried to catch up to her.

"If this is about us borrowing Mr Summers' car last weekend, I'm gonna be so mad," Kitty muttered to Jubilee. "Because you _swore _we'd never get caught!" 

"Don't worry, chica," Jubilee reassured her. "He'll just think it was Wolvie." She sauntered off to catch up with Rogue. 

~

By the time they reached the Professor's office, the three were surprised to see a small crowd gathered outside. Bobby smiled as they approached. 

"Hey," he greeted them. Marie peered over his shoulder at the door. 

"Any idea what's going on?" she asked. Bobby shook his head, still staring at Rogue. 

"You all got called here too?" Kitty nodded, her eyes fixed on Bobby.

"Yeah." Jubilee frowned at her friend. Her voice had gone all squeaky and nervous. What was with her? It took a few moments of observation before she noticed it. Kitty was staring devotedly at Bobby. Bobby was staring devotedly at Rogue. And Rogue was too busy staring at the door. Jubilee sighed. Oh, this could get confusing.

The door opened silently, causing all heads - even Kitty's and Bobby's - to turn in that direction. Professor Xavier was sat behind the desk, with Scott and Jean to either side. They all wore that oddly unnerving smile they had already seen on Storm. 

"Come in," the Professor invited them. Obediently, the students filed in, glancing to each other for moral support. Once the door had closed behind the last one, the Professor spoke again.

"After the recent fire, your teachers and I have decided that we need to raise some extra money to help cover the cost of the repairs. The best way to do this, it seems, is to employ the many talents of our older students and the staff as one." A blind man could have seen the tension on the students' faces. What was he going to ask them to do?

"We're going to put on a pantomime." The reaction from the assembled group was mixed. Most faces showed disbelief, although a few seemed mildly excited. Jubilee was choking on her chewing gum. 

"A pantomime?" she gasped between coughs. "What sort of a pantomime?"

"Beauty and the Beast." This news provoked an even more mixed reaction. There were, however, more happy faces than last time - to Professor Xavier's relief. Gradually, as the news sank in, the mood brightened.

"Are we all in it?" 

"We don't have to dance, do we?" 

"Who's going to be Gaston?"

The Professor held up a hand for silence.

"One at a time, please. Yes, you are all in it, as are many of the staff. There will be… well, there is a _little _dancing for several of the parts. And as for who is playing individual roles, we have drawn up a cast list." He drew a sheet of paper from inside the folder on his desk. Jean and Scott were still smirking disconcertedly. "Those of you without speaking roles will of course be taking the vital parts of the chorus." He peered down at the list, clearing his throat authoritatively. "The Enchantress will be played by Ororo Munroe, as will the part of the Wardrobe."

Jubilee snickered. "Our resident goddess, with that freaky eye thing she does." Rogue attempted to look disapproving, but the effect was entirely ruined by the look of paranoia in her eyes. She couldn't act. She'd never even tried. And the thought of getting up on stage, in front of all those people… she shuddered. _Don't give me a speaking role. _Please _don't make me do anything important. _

"Mrs Potts – Jean Summers." 

"I know she's been putting on weight lately but she's hardly matronly," Jubilee commented softly. 

"Belle's father, Maurice, will be played by Hank McCoy. Hank will also play the bookshop owner." 

"O…K…" Jubilee mumbled, eyebrows raised. Even through a rising state of apprehension, Rogue couldn't help but smile at her friend's running commentary.

"The Featherduster – "

"Hah," Jubilee muttered, "That's glamorous." 

" – will be played by Jubilee." Rogue couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing at the look of disgust on Jubilee's face. 

"Sorry, Jubes, but you set yourself up for that one," she whispered. The Professor continued oblivious to the undercurrent of conversation.

"Chip the Teacup will be played by Kitty." Professor Xavier smiled at Kitty, who blinked at him in astonishment. Jubilee nudged her.

"Smile, Kitty, at least you're not cleaning equipment."

"The Oven will be John." The Professor chuckled. "We thought you might be able to add some special fiery effects. Cogsworth – "

Before he could get any further, the door clicked open. Everyone turned as Wolverine entered. The effect was immediate. The entire contingent of teenage girls sighed collectively as he closed the door behind him. The boys scowled at the older man's intrusion amidst _their _girls. His hair was still wet from the shower and he ran a hand through it casually, his muscles visible beneath an indecently tight tee-shirt. 

"Oh please," Rogue heard someone – a male voice – mutter. "He looks like a porn star." Unfortunately for the boys, Wolverine was quite clearly an attractive prospect for the female collective. 

"Sorry I'm late," Wolverine drawled. "What'd I miss?" Xavier looked up at him with a smile.

"Logan. I was just informing the students that we will be putting on a pantomime to raise money for the damaged wing. The staff are, of course, participating." The words stopped Logan dead.

"Wait a minute," he demanded, holding a hand up. "Am I included in that? Do I have to be in this thing?" The Professor's expression was all he needed as an answer. He laughed. "Come on, Professor, prancing about on stage like some sort of… _drama student_? You're kidding, right?" Professor Xavier watched him calmly. 

"That remains to be seen, Logan. I hear you have rather a nice singing voice…" If Rogue hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the Wolverine had just blushed. "May I continue?" At Logan's answering grunt, he went on. "As I was saying, Cogsworth will be played by Peter." There was much cheering and slapping the tall boy on the back by the boys. 

"Well done, Petey," Rogue whispered to him with a smile. 

"Lumiere – Remy." There was a muffled sound of surprise from the other side of the room before the young man recovered himself, leaning against the wall with a smile. 

"Ooh, with that French accent… he can light my fire any day," Jubilee whispered.

"Or your feathers," Kitty mumbled.

"LeFou will be played by Bobby." There was much laughter at this announcement, accompanied by a disgruntled muttering from Bobby.

"Gaston's Bimbettes will be Jubilee, Kitty and Jean." Rogue snorted with laughter.

"There you go, Jubes, you're not just a glorified mop – you're a slut as well."

"But we already knew that," Kitty added, ducking the slap Jubilee aimed at her head.

"And now we come to the three main roles," Professor Xavier. "Gaston, the Beast and Belle." Rogue was somewhere between relief and terror. Half of her was almost keeling over from relief that they just _couldn't _ask her to be Belle. The rest of her was anxiously recalling that the Professor had an evil streak a mile wide when it came to things like this. 

"Scott Summers will be playing Gaston." They all stared at Scott, standing with arms folded and mouth set in a grim line. 

"Wasn't my idea," he declared. "Last time I checked, Gaston wasn't wearing sunglasses."

"You watch Disney often, then?" his wife teased. Chuckling, Xavier returned to his list.

"And the Beast and Belle will be – "

_Don't pick me… _Rogue was wondering if anyone had noticed her hyperventilating.

" – well, they'll be played by Logan and Rogue."

The world stopped. Rogue stared at the Professor in horror. _He did _not _just say that… _Unfortunately, judging by the number of people staring at her, apparently he had. She couldn't hear, all sound muffled as though she were underwater. People were talking, looking at her, but no voices reached her. There was nothing but an odd sort of ringing in her ears that nothing could penetrate. Then –

_"Not fuckin' likely!"_   

~

The rest of the assembled group had left. Only Rogue, Wolverine and the Professor remained in the office. Unfortunately for Xavier, he was facing two highly irritated – and stubborn – characters in one go. He sighed, looking at each in turn.

"Well? Have you thought on it?" Silence hung over the pair like a storm cloud. Wolverine was the first to speak. 

"Don't need to. Ain't gonna happen." 

The Professor sighed again, sitting back in his chair. _Stamp your feet a little, Logan, and you'll look just like a petulant four-year-old. _He was tempted to say it aloud, but instead he asked,

"Why not?"

"Because I ain't mincing around like some pansy-ass Californian, that's why," Logan growled. 

The Professor frowned, eyes fixed on him.

"Of course. I wouldn't force you to participate in anything you were afraid might reflect badly on you." Wolverine scowled. 

"Listen, I ain't scared – "

_Shut up, Logan, _Rogue hissed mentally. _Can't you see what he's trying to do? _

Apparently, Wolverine was smarter than he looked – that, or Jean's telepathy had begun to rub off on Rogue – because he tailed off with a growl. Xavier watched him for a moment before turning away. He glanced at the girl standing silently with her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. 

"And you, Rogue?" Rogue looked up, one gloved hand moving to toy nervously with her white-streaked hair. 

"Professor, I – I _can't_," she stammered. "Not on stage, not in front of other people…" She shuddered at the thought, a look of horror on her face.

Professor Xavier leaned forward. "We wouldn't have asked you, had we not thought you could do it." Rogue shook her head adamantly.

"I just can't… what if I touched someone?" She looked pleadingly at the Professor. "Please don't ask me to do this." 

Xavier studied her thoughtfully for a few moments. "All right," he said at last. "I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. Will you think about it, though?" Rogue nodded, already edging towards the door.

"I will. I promise." 

And then she was gone, without so much as a backward glance at Logan.

Once Rogue had gone, Wolverine nodded briefly to the Professor before heading towards the door himself. Xavier's voice halted him in his tracks. 

"One moment, Logan. I'd like to talk to you alone." Wolverine halted with a scowl. He had opened his mouth to refuse when the Professor spoke again. "It's about Rogue." Wolverine grimaced. Damned telepath knew the kid was his weakest spot. 

"What about her?" Xavier nodded Wolverine into a chair. 

"We asked her to be Belle for a reason. Jean suggested – and I agree – that taking the lead in something like this might be just what she needs." Wolverine frowned, and the Professor elaborated, "She's been here **[x] **months now, did you know? She is far too introverted for her own good. Her mutation isolates her from other people, and the resulting fear and risk has made her a virtual prisoner in her own skin. This play might be just the thing to draw her out of herself and give her the confidence boost she desperately needs – if, of course, she can be persuaded to do it. But before we can do that, we need you to agree to be the Beast." Wolverine narrowed his eyes.

"What've I got to do with anything?" Professor Xavier sighed.

"If Rogue agrees to be Belle, it would involve a certain level of contact with the rest of the cast – I'm not talking just physical contact, although this would be an important issue. Rogue is afraid to be touched. Even through clothes, there is an instinctive fear that she will harm someone. As her opposing part, the Beast would of course be the person she would need to interact with most." Xavier sighed. "You are the only person she trusts enough around her mutation." 

  Wolverine stared at him in disbelief. "Me? You gotta be kidding. What about that Icecream Kid, or whatever his name is?" The Professor shook his head.

"You've never shown any fear of her. Every other person here, at some time or another, has been afraid of Rogue. It may seem trivial to you, but to Rogue it means much more." The Professor looked hard at Wolverine. "The play would be good for Rogue – and she won't do it with anyone but you." He sat back again. "Think about it." 

Logan folded his arms. There was no thinking to be done, and both of them knew it. He wouldn't refuse if he thought he could help Marie. He'd had a soft spot for her ever since he'd first rescued her on a snowy mountain road.

"All right," he growled. "I'll do it. But no mincing." The Professor nodded, a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

"Of course, Logan. No mincing."****

~

"No way, chica! You _have _to do it!" 

Rogue flopped back onto her bed, trying to ignore Jubilee's shriek. 

"I don't _have _to do anything," she muttered. "And I'm not doing it." She sat up again abruptly. "I can't sing. I can't dance. And I definitely can't act! I can't do it." Kitty sighed.

"You can sing just fine, if what we hear from the shower's anything to go on. And OK, so I've never seen your acting, but _everyone_ can dance. Even Jubes." She ducked the second swat Jubilee had aimed at her that day, and continued, "Come on, Rogue. It'll be fun." Rogue chewed her lip. Her worst fears were still unspoken. _What if I hurt someone? _The mere thought of her bare skin, however little of it, being close to those around her, made her feel sick. She couldn't bear it if she touched one of them by accident. But Jubilee was talking now, and she dragged her attention back to their conversation.

"At least you're not the medieval equivalent of a vacuum cleaner," Jubilee pointed out. "We'll have fun, I promise. All those rehearsals?"

"And you'll get to wear a ballgown," enthused Kitty. Jubilee nodded exuberantly.

"And you'll be doing it with _the Wolverine_!" she added. "If that doesn't persuade you, nothing will." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Com on, guys. He probably won't do it. And even if he does, why should that make me want to?" Both girls stared at her in disbelief.

"I _cannot _believe I'm hearing this!" Jubilee shrieked. "Especially not from you, the girl who's had the crush on him since she first met him."

"The girl who wore his tags religiously while he was away," Kitty added.

"The girl who can't even look at another guy without comparing him to Wolvie," Jubilee continued. "And come on, he is _hot_. Every girl here is dying to be in your shoes."

"All right!" Rogue cut them off. "I admit, there are certain – advantages to taking the part. But that doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Just try it," pleaded Kitty. "We'll be there to help out. And if you really hate it, you can drop out after a few rehearsals." She smiled. "Just give it a try." 

Rogue sighed. "You won't leave me alone until I do, will you?" The two shook their heads. "All right, I'll try it."

"Knew we'd persuade you," Jubilee declared with a smug smile. She reached out a hand to pull Rogue to her feet. "Come on, let's go tell the Professor before you have time to change your mind."

~

It was late when Rogue finally got to bed. After informing the Professor that yes, she would try the pantomime, both girls had wanted to discuss everything, from the costume design down to the set. Now, lying in bed, Rogue thought over her decision to take part. Had she done the right thing? She rolled over with a sigh. It was a warm night, but she wore pyjama bottoms and a sweater, for fear of accidents. The heat was the least of her concerns, though. How was she going to get through this pantomime without hurting someone? 

Each time Rogue had touched someone, she had absorbed a little of their personality, their character, the things that made them who they were. While the extra knowledge it afforded her could sometimes be useful, the risks far outweighed the benefits. Quite apart from the danger she posed to other people, there were risks to herself, too. At night she had woken sweating from nightmare horrors that were not her own. And by day, the turmoil caused by the multiple personalities entrapped within one body was almost unbearable. Each personality fought to surface, to dominate the rest. For now, the personality inherent to Rogue held them back. But would that last forever? Daily she walked a fine line between sanity and the abyss. What would it take to push her that final step over the edge. Rogue didn't want to know.

Of all the personalities within her, the one she had come to know best was Logan's. He was the only person she had ever absorbed twice – but, more importantly to Rogue, he was the only one who had ever touched her because he wanted to, because he would face her poison touch to save her life. After each episode, others had told her, she had developed a few of Logan's more salient characteristics – the speech patterns, the aggression… the things that defined him as the Wolverine. But it had also taught her about _Logan, _the way he thought and felt and the reasons behind him. She didn't know him inside-out; instead, she had unearthed a glimmer of understanding. Now, acting beside him, would she understand a little more? She was relieved her was to be the Beast – she would have trusted no one else. She smiled slightly, remembering the film from her childhood. Those were more innocent days. The Beast had to be Logan; she could trust him. She _had _to trust him, what with the dancing, and the fight in the snow, and the scene at the end where…

_Oh my God._

Rogue sat bolt upright in bed.

_Oh my God._

Belle and the Beast had to kiss.

Rogue and Logan had to kiss.

_Oh my God. I have to kiss Logan. _     

~

Now review. 

Or I will set all the frogs on you. I can do that, you know. I'm the Chief Advisor of Froggies. 


End file.
